הסוחר מונציה - הצגה לרגל 500 שנה לגטו
thumb|תמונה מההצגה|ימין|350px| In the last week of July, 2016 (26th-31st of July) Venice will host the first ever performance of William Shakespeare’s The Merchant of Venice in the Ghetto, where the play is ideally set. This project is a collaboration between Compagnia de’ Colombari and Ca’ Foscari University Venice Visit www.themerchantinvenice.org for interesting details and practical information about the performance, on how to purchase tickets, etc. Shylock, one of the main characters of this famous play, is possibly the most famous Venetian jew of all times. He was not a real character, but this, after all, remains a detail. Among the activities leading up to the performance, a whole month of scholarly seminars and lectures (many of which open to the public) took place this Summer on the Island of San Giorgio Maggiore, in collaboration with the Giorgio Cini Foundation and Ca’ Foscari University: The Shakespeare in Venice Summer School. ההופעות In 2016 the stars will align. It is the year of an extraordinary intersection, the 500th anniversary of the formation of the Jewish Ghetto in Venice and the 400th anniversary of William Shakespeare’s death. To commemorate these historic anniversaries, Compagnia de’ Colombari and Ca’Foscari University of Venice join forces to provide a major event of world theater: an imaginative, ambitious production of The Merchant of Venice to be performed for the first time in the still-extant (and newly revitalized) Jewish Ghetto on 26-31 July 2016. A performance in English and multiple languages directed by Karin Coonrod with an international cast will bring The Merchant to life in a way almost impossible anywhere else, investigating its poignant and painful exploration of love and hate, avarice and mercy, and, above all, what it means to be human. The event is part of the official program of the Ghetto Quincentennial. Five performances: :Tuesday July 26, 2016 at dusk :Wednesday July 27, 2016 at dusk Thursday July 28, 2016 at dus:k :Friday July 29, 2016 at 5pm :Final Performance Sunday July 31, 2016 at dusk :Rain date Monday August 1, 2016 at dusk הרקע thumb|650px|מרכז| המופע של הסוחר בוונציה הולך להיות אחד האירועים המוכרים באופן רשמי כחלק Quincentennial של הגטו היהודי של ונציה, הוקם ב -29 במרץ 1516. כדי לחגוג את ההילולה ההסטורית, לטפח את המורשת היהודיה של האתר ולהבטיח את עתידה כאתר דתי, תרבותי ואמנותי מפתח פתוח לאנשים ברחבי העולם, הקהילה היהודית של ונציה ועיריית ונציה הקימו ועדה ("אני 500 anni del Ghetto di Venezia") שתפקידו לקדם ולתאם האירועים כל משקפים ולכבד את רוח האירוע, בשיתוף עם מוסדות לאומיים ובינלאומיים, כמו גם אנשים. התכנית הכוללת של יוזמות הולכת להקים מחדש את הגטו, ברובע היהודי, שבו המילה מאוד "גטו" מקורו, כנקודת מפגש של אנשים, על פרשת דרכים של תרבויות, שער להבנת ההיסטוריה של תרבות יהודית, לבין סמל החופש מעבר לקירות. המקור The performance of The Merchant in Venice is going to be one of the events officially reco gnized as part of the Quincentennial of the Jewish Ghetto of Venice, established on the 29th March 1516. To honour the historical anniversary, to foster the Jewish heritage of the site and guarantee its future as a key religious, cultural and artistic site open to people worldwide, the Jewish Community of Venice and the Municipality of Venice have formed a Committee (“I 500 anni del Ghetto di Venezia”) whose function is to promote and coordinate all events that reflect and respect the spirit of the occasion, in collaboration with national and international institutions as well as individuals. The overall program of initiatives is going to re-establish the Ghetto, the Jewish quarter where the very word ‘ghetto’ originated, as a meeting point of people, a crossroads of cultures, a gateway to understanding the history of Jewish civilization, and a symbol of freedom beyond walls. The main events managed and endorlearn more about the rich program of events, exhibitions, conferences, concerts visit the sed by the Committee are: the opening ceremony and concert at the Fenice Opera House, the exhibition on “Venice, the Jews and Europe” at Palazzo Ducale (June-November 2016) and the transformation of the Jewish Museum. * אתר האירועים * הסוחר מונציה קטגוריה:יהדות ונציה